


An Unconventional Cure for Insomnia

by SwordandQuill



Series: Spirals and Coils Series [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela and Hanzo are good friends, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Comfort Sex, Consensual Kink, Consensual Non Consentual, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hanzo enjoys Hypnosis, Human Hanzo Shimada, Hurt/Comfort, Hypnosis, Idiots in Love, Implied Consent, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada Are Best Friends, Jesse cant keep his hands to himself around Hanzo, M/M, Mchanzo Hypnosis, Mention of depression and anxiety, Mild Smut, Minor Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Naja Jesse Mccree, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Slight D/ S undertones, Snake Jesse Mccree, Soft Boys, Soft Dom Jesse, Soft Hanzo Shimada, Soft Jesse McCree, Sub Hanzo Shimada, Top Jesse McCree, Use of Safe Words, coiling, loads of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordandQuill/pseuds/SwordandQuill
Summary: While Jesse is away on a mission in New Mexico, Hanzo suffers from insomnia, and after a frustrating session and physical examination from Dr. Ziegler reveals no physical reason for Hanzo’s inability to sleep, Angela suggests a more personal approach from Jesse to help temporarily relieve Hanzo’s symptoms. Jesse is all too happy to assist his sleep-deprived and beloved boyfriend.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: Spirals and Coils Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983091
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	An Unconventional Cure for Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> In this series, Jesse is a Naga and can shift from his human form to his Naja form at will. Additionally, he is able to use Deadeye and possesses hypnotic abilities. Hanzo is human but enjoys Jesse's abilities.  
> Genji and Mercy are married in this universe of mine as they are my second favorite ship after Mchanzo. If that isn’t your cup of tea then I ask you to be kind.
> 
> Additionally Please do check out PanSushiBento. They are an amazing writer and their Mchanzo work Don't Ya' Just Feel So Good? Is wonderful and I would highly recommend you check it out.
> 
> Please leave a comment and Kudos. Happy ready and thank you in advance. I hope you enjoy this. This is the first smut I've written, and it took me ages. Enjoy and feel free to leave a comment down below. Happy Reading

The soft shifting of blue sheets in the darkness of the bedroom echoed in the emptiness, as its occupant sighed wearily, and turned over onto his right side, attempting again to get comfortable. Hanzo shifted and turned for the thousandth time that night in bed, his previous attempts to get comfortable seemingly futile. He sighed wearily as he turned over again to sneak a peek at the illuminated time currently displayed on his cow-shaped alarm clock, that mockingly told him it was just a little past 2 am in the morning. 

Hanzo smiled sleepily as he recalled fond memories of Jesse shyly giving it to him, with that infectious smile plastered on his face, a peace offering during his first days when he joined Overwatch at his brother’s request. 

A familiar ache entered and constricted in the assassin’s chest, causing Hanzo to clutch his pillow against his frame, a poor substitute for the normally warm body that usually occupied the bed with him.  
Hanzo thought of the last time he has seen Jesse, and he clutched the pillow tighter as his thoughts turned inwards to their last conversation together. 

*************************  
A week earlier...

Hanzo watched begrudgingly as the Orca was loaded with all the necessary supplies that would be needed for the weeklong mission in New Mexico. Winston explained that it was a simple stealth and recon assignment, designed to obtain evidence that Talon was trying to establish themselves with the criminal underworld of Santa Fe. The mission consisted of Tracer, Ana Amari, Soldier76, and of course McCree. 

Hanzo can distinctly recall the cowboy’s voice as he stated that he would be joining the mission, his tone strong and clear, as he offered up strategical reasons that he would be an invaluable asset to the mission. Hanzo secretly smiled, which he hid under his hand as it rested over his mouth, masking his pride at Jesse’s conviction.  
Now Hanzo stood in the watchpoint above the base’s hanger, his hair secured tightly in his golden ribbon, and dressed in a gym shirt and a pair of grey sweats. He had previously been practicing his archery in the shooting range when he had heard Athena call for all assigned Agents to head for the Hanger for the mission to New Mexico.  
Hanzo grimaced, his eyebrows arched downwards in a frown as he watched Winston, Fareeha, Mei, Genji, and Angela were saying their goodbyes to the departing agents. The soft jingling of spurs alerted Hanzo to Jesse’s approach, and the archer smiled when he felt the cowboy’s arms encircle his waist from behind in a tender and familiar gesture. The archer turned to face the warm soft eyes of Jesse, as he wrapped his arms around his neck. 

However, it didn’t escape Hanzo’s notice that Jesse’s usual brown chaps and boots, and his beloved red serape had been replaced with black and red accentuated substitutes, giving the usually warm cowboy a more menacing appearance. Well, apart from his hat, and the warm smile that Jesse currently directed at Hanzo.

‘’Hey Honeybee, the trains leavin the station. Wanted to kiss yea goodbye before I left.‘’

‘’I will miss you Jesse.’’ 

Hanzo tightened his arms around Jesse, as he leaned up to kiss his rough lips in a desperate attempt to salvage their limited time before the cowboy left for his mission. Jesse moaned against Hanzo’s kiss, his hands coming to rest against the archer’s waist. They parted far too soon for Hanzo’s liking, and his dark eyes became somber as he heard the last call for agents to report to the hanger down below to leave. 

‘’Please stay safe Jesse and come back to me in one piece. No stupid and reckless attempts at heroism. And another-‘’ 

Hanzo was cut off, as Jesse stole another kiss, sealing his lips against his for a second time before the cowboy rested his forehead against Hanzo’s, his eyes closed as he savored their last few minutes together before he departed for the mission

‘’Damn I’m goin to miss you something fierce Darlin’.’’ 

Jesse felt Hanzo tighten his arms around him and opened his eyes to gaze affectionately down at him. Hanzo gazed up into Jesse’s honey-colored eyes, his expression warm and open for Jesse to see. 

‘’Come back safely to me Jesse.’’ 

Jesse smiled and gathered Hanzo’s hand in his metal one, and tenderly kissed the back of his knuckles as a sign of his affection and his intention to return safely to the archer. 

‘’You bet my hat I will Sweetheart. Don’t you worry none about lil’ old me. I’ll be back before you know it.’’  
‘’Jesse it’s time to go. Come on luv!’’ 

Tracer's voice echoed as she called for Jesse to get on the Orca, her usually bubbly voice interrupting their last few moments together. Both men turned to look and saw the others were entering the Orca. Hanzo and Jesse embraced one last time before the cowboy smiled and winked and headed he down to the Orca and entered the ship. Hanzo watched as the ramp of the Orca began to close upwards and managed to catch one last glimpse of McCree’s cheesy smile before the ramp closed and the engine roared to life and soon disappeared into the bright blue afternoon sky. Hanzo gazed ahead as the ship disappeared from sight. He turned and headed down the hall and shut himself in his quarters. He could still feel his brother's sympathetic gaze lingering as he left. 

The soft sliding of the closing door behind him gave the archer a sense of privacy, as he gazed aimlessly at the room, unsure of what to do next. Something red caught his attention and upon closer inspection, he held the neatly folded red serape to his chest. One week without Jesse. He could do this. Hanzo’s hands held tightly to the red serape, as he lay down on his side and curled up on the bed, tears escaping his dark brown eyes. 

Hanzo didn’t sleep that first night alone without Jesse.

Or the second. 

Or of the third.

Or the forth.

*****************************  
A few days later Hanzo found himself sitting on one of the examination tables as Dr. Ziegler aimed a flashlight into his left eye, watching intently, as his pupil dilated to counteract against the invasive light. 

‘’Please state again how many hours of sleep you have managed to acquire since our last session? ’’

A sigh.

‘’A few hours, maybe six at most.’’ His voice was heavy as he explained. 

‘’Ok thank you, Hanzo. I know this might seem trivial, but I want to get a fully comprehensive understanding of your sleeping pattern and the number of hours of sleep you get on average.’’ 

Dr Zieglers explanation offers a small measure of comfort for Hanzo. Angela scribbled a few notes down on her clipboard as she continued the physical examination part of Hanzo’s appointment. He merely sat and endured the usual array of physical examinations, his tired frame bent slightly as he ensured Angel’s necessary probing. 

She checked his temperature: Normal. 

His blood pressure: Normal.

His reflexes: Normal (Exceptional).

His body is physically fine, apart from the dark circles and bags under his brown eyes, and the slight slow reaction he has when spoken to. Apart from that, according to Angela’s physical examination, there is nothing medically wrong with him. Hanzo is merely overly stressed and anxious and this is affecting his natural ability to sleep properly.  
Both he and Angela recognized that Hanzo had a naturally high disposition to depression and anxiety, which given his life was to be expected. They both knew that his anxiety typically worsened if he overused his dragons in combat, he or someone he cared for was injured, or if he was separated from Jesse for long durations of time.  
Hanzo had explained that his usual repertoire of management techniques that Angela has prescribed to help him manage his anxiety was not working, and that is why he has come to see her after a week of failed attempts. 

Sighing, Angela sat back down on the stool in front of Hanzo, as he finished pulling his shirt back over his head and looked at her expectantly. 

‘’Hanzo I cannot find any physical explanation for your inability to sleep. However, we both know that Jesse is away, and believe that that is what is causing you to experience these increased episodes of insomnia.’’ 

Hanzo signed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He suspected that it might have been Jesse’s absence, however, he had been hoping that he was wrong. 

‘’Angela what do you suggest I do until he returns? I am so...tired. And I miss him terribly.’’

Hanzo’s voice went quiet at his admittance, and he shifted, unable to meet Angela’s understanding gaze. She recognized that her normally proud brother-in-law would never admit such a weakness, were he not mentally and physically exhausted. Angel raised and stood before Hanzo and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, causing him to look at her directly as she addressed him. 

‘’Do not worry Hanzo I will prescribe you some sleeping medication until Jesse returns tomorrow. And perhaps speak with Genji on the matter, he may have some advice for handling the exhausting effects of the dragons, based on his own experiences with Soba.’’

‘’Thank you Angela, I know that I don’t always say it, but I am glad my brother found you. I am grateful for ...this.’’ 

Hanzo placed his hand over hers on his shoulder, his expression abnormally shy as he spoke honestly to Angela. She smiled before she released her hand from his shoulder and turned to reach into a supply cabinet behind her and reached for his medication. 

‘’Take two of these before you go to bed, with water no sake and make sure you have eaten at least an hour before then.’’

Angel smiled as she handed the little white bottle to Hanzo, who pocketed it before he pulled his usual gold and dark blue kimono over his shoulders. Before he exited through the door, he paused with his hand resting against the door frame and turned to speak. 

‘’Thank you for today Angela. I appreciate it. But please keep what we have discussed here between us?’’ His tone went quiet as he waited for her to answer him.

‘’Do not worry Hanzo, patient confidentiality exists for a reason. Your secret is safe with me.’’ 

She smiled at him reassuringly before she turned back to her computer to update Hanzo’s medical notes on the system. She didn’t see the relieved and somewhat happy smile that Hanzo cast her before he left and closed the door behind him. 

******************************  
Two days later Jesse McCree sat hunched over in his seat in the back of the Orca, his eyes scrolling over the message that Genji had apparently sent him the evening before. His warm honey eyes scrolled over each sentence, his prothesis resting against his chin, a clear sign that the cowboy’s concentration and attention was entirely focused on re-reading the message. 

To: Jesse McCree.  
From: Genji Shimada.  
Hey Jesse,  
I hope the mission went well and that everyone is safe and on their way back home. When you get back, please go and find Angela. I am concerned about Hanzo’s wellbeing, but she won’t say what is wrong.  
She said that my brother is physically fine, but she wants to speak with you when you get back. Angela says that she will personally kick Jack’s ass if he protests you skipping the debriefing.  
Hanzo has been a bit grumpier and more withdrawn than usual, and I swear but I have also seen Ramen and Udon more often this week. We both know my brother usually doesn’t let them wonder around pointlessly at all hours of the day. Soba reassures me that they both say that Hanzo is fine. But he will be better when you come back.  
Stay safe cowboy, and when you get back and if you aren’t injured you owe me more ice-cream. I know it was you who stole the last batch. Athena gave me the video feeds.  
Take care  
\- Genji 

Jesse read the text once more before he heard Tracer announce over the intercom that they would be arriving back at base in an hour and that everyone should buckle up for the landing. Jesse sighed and made his way back to the middle of the Orca and settled back down into his usual seat. He secured his seatbelt, and settled down, pulling his hat over his eyes to cover his face. He could hear the others talking about their successful mission, but his attention remained focused on Hanzo, and what Angela wanted to discuss with him once they were back. When they got back Jesse apologized to Winston and excused himself from the gathering and headed straight for the infirmary to find Angela. He thought he heard Soldier76 call his name. He ignored Jack’s protest, and increased his pace, determined to find Angela.

An hour later Jesse sat in Angela’s office, with his hands clasped loosely in front of him, as he rolled the information she had given him about Hanzo’s mental health in his mind. 

‘’Run that by me again Ang? You want me to use my hypnotic abilities to trance Hanzo into sleepin?’’ 

Angela smiled at Jesse’s simplistic analysis of her previous suggestion but nodded.

‘’Perhaps not as simplistic as that, however, I know what your hypnotic suggestions can do, and I am fully aware that you have used them on Hanzo in the past during your more....creative and intimate moments together.‘’ 

Jesse felt himself blush at Angela’s delicate but astute implications behind her choice of words. He and Hanzo had experimented with his ability of hypnosis in the bedroom, and they often enjoyed the effects. Jesse especially appreciated the effects that they had on Hanzo, and he especially knew that Hanzo enjoyed it in their shared moments of physical intimacy together. Jesse has always enforced and emphasized that Hanzo only be subject to his hypnosis on a voluntary basis, and fortunately, after numerous and lengthy discussions, both men developed a system that worked. Jesse would only utilize his hypnotic abilities if Hanzo asked, and if he checked in with him extensively, using their safe word.

However, he had never intended to use them in the way that Angela has suggested.

‘’I don’t want to hurt him though Ang. What if I mess up and I make it worse?’’

Jesse asked nervously, his tone unusually hesitant and quiet. Angel placed a reassuring hand over his prosthetic hand and smiled at the cowboy. 

‘’I merely suggest it, as I believe that Hanzo’s current inability to sleep properly could be alleviated just by merely being with you again. If you are nervous then do not use it.’’

‘’Alright, thank you Ang. I’m goin’to go find Hanzo, as I am sure he knows that the teams back from the mission.’’

‘’See you later Jesse. I am glad you’re back safely.’’ 

Jesse tipped his hat to her and left the infirmary at a steady pace to find his beloved archer

********************  
Meanwhile in the Canteen Hanzo picked at the food in front of him again and a concerned sigh from Genji caused the archer to break out of his thoughts, and look up at his brother. Genji sat opposite Hanzo, his plate clear of food. 

‘’Sumimasen Genji. Watashi no kokoro wa hoka no basho ni arimasu.’’ 

‘’Fuan'na kata wa Hanzō-san ni go sōdan kudasai. Rāmen to Udon ga kichi o hashirimawatte iru no ni kidzukanakatta to wa omowanai. Karera ni aete ureshīdesuga, anata no koto o shinpai shite imasu.’’

Genji’s spoke softly to his older brother, aware of his exhausted state. He wanted desperately to help and offer any reassurance and comfort to Hanzo as he could. The brothers had come a long way since their early days at Overwatch, and Genji would argue that they were closer now as adults than when they had been children. 

Hanzo glanced at his brother and smiled softly at the cyborg ninja currently sitting across from him in a rare show of appreciation for his concern.

‘’Otōto arigatōgozaimasu.’’ 

Genji was just about to further press Hanzo when he noticed the person lazily leaning against the door to the Canteen and felt his own shoulders sag in relief. Hanzo had not noticed their presence, which only further emphasized his desperate need for a full night’s sleep. It took exceptional skill to sneak past Hanzo. Hanzo finished off what little rice remained on his plate before he stood and was about to turn around to washup when Genji abruptly took his plate and fork from him.

‘’I’ll take care of this for you Anaji. Go get some rest.’’ 

Hanzo gazed through tired eyes at his younger brother and smiled appreciatively at him. 

‘’ Arigatō Genji watakushiha shiyou to shimasu.’’ 

Hanzo turned to leave his brother to washup, when he caught sight of Jesse casually leaning against the door, a soft casual smile spread on his face. 

‘’Hello there Darlin. Ya miss me?’’ 

‘’Jesse you’re back.’’  
Hanzo’s knees went weak, and it was only because Jesse managed to stand up straight, before Hanzo rushed forward and embraced his cowboy tightly, quiet sobs escaping him, that Jesse didn’t end up falling onto his backside instead. Jesse wrapped his arms around Hanzo, and gently stroked his raven hair, trying to soothe the obviously emotional archer. 

Genji smiled underneath his visor and gave Jesse, a thumbs up, an old method between the two old friends that they used when they were happy to see each other, without having to actually say it aloud. Jesse winked at him, and then turned and lifted Hanzo into his arms, and carried him towards the safety of his bedroom down the hall.

************************  
Jesse somehow managed to enter in Hanzo’s code to open the door to his bedroom, the soft swish sound from behind him indicating that it has closed. He still held Hanzo tightly in both his arms and glanced down to further inspect his beloved in greater detail. Hanzo had managed to quieten down during the walk from the Canteen to the bedroom and currently had his face pressed into Jesse’s neck, his arms securely around the cowboy.

Hanzo felt himself being lowered onto the bed, and felt the mattress dip at his side, as Jesse sat beside him. Hanzo gazed up at Jesse, tears stains still evident against his cheeks. He felt the warmth of Jesse’s hand against the side of his face, and the gentle and grounding pressure of him wiping his tears away. Hanzo clasped Jesse’s metal hand tightly, a physical reminder that he was truly there with him and not some figment of his imagination.

‘’ Jesse.’’ Hanzo’s voice was strained as he pressed his forehead against Jesse. 

‘’ I missed you, Sweetheart.’’ 

The warmth of Jesse’s voice help Hanzo to relax his shoulders, and the archer smiled before he pulled back to gaze up into warm honey-colored eyes. 

‘’I missed you too Jesse.’’ 

Jesse smiled softly before his expression grew serious, and looked back at Hanzo, who sat up a bit straighter at Jesse’s change in expression. 

‘’I wanna talk with you Hanz. But only if you are feelin up to it. If not then we can discuss it another day.’’

Hanzo frowned slightly as he gazed at Jesse, and then realized what it was he wanted to discuss. 

‘’Am I right in thinking that you have spoken with Dr Ziegler, Jesse? If so, I am aware of the situation, and she has already provided me with a temporary solution. I apologise if my current inability to handle being separate-‘’ 

Hanzo didn’t have time to finish his sentence, as Jesse sealed his lips with a loving and tender kiss. They stayed like that for a few seconds, until Jesse pulled back and looked directly into Hanzo’s dark brown eyes with the same confidence and love he expressed in their more serious moments in the early days of their relationship together. 

‘’Don’t you dare finish that sentence Darlin. Yeah I spoke with Angela, but only at Genji’s request, as he’d seen Ramen and Udon scampering around the base. Without you that is. That is why I went to speak with her after we landed.’’ 

Hanzo felt new tears threaten to fall but held them back as he listened intently to Jesse.

‘’ Angie only mentioned that you’d been havin trouble sleepin, since I left, and that she had given you some meds to help you. That is all she disclosed. I promise.’’

Hanzo kissed Jesse’s knuckled as he listened. He had secretly been terrified of being reprimanded by Genji, Angela, Winston, and even worse, Jesse, for his inability to cope like a regular human his age. However, Hanzo also recognized that this was the small part of him, the child part of him that had experienced being reprimanded by his father for his apparent weaknesses. Nevertheless, gazing at the man in front of him, with his warm smile and kind words, Hanzo felt something click into place, and the hollowness that had gripped at his chest for a week began to loosen slightly. 

‘’I love you Jesse McCree. I know I don’t express it enough. But I do.’’ 

Jesse chuckled and kissed the archers head tenderly. 

‘’I love ya too Hanzo. You know this Sweetheart. However, there was a suggestion that Angie said might help with your insomnia. But I wanted to speak with you first.’’ 

Jesse looked at Hanzo expectantly and waited for him to fully listen.

‘’Now, it sounds a trifle silly, but she suggested that I used my hypnosis on ya, to help make ya relaxed enough to sleep. I explained that I have never used them like that, and I am nervous about what could happen if I did. You don’t have to agree to it Sweetheart, I just reckon I’d mention it in case ya wanted to try it.’’

‘’ I want to try.’’ 

Hanzo glanced up at Jesse shyly and waited as Jesse paused before speaking. He saw the dark circles and bags under Hanzo’s eyes and the very mild stoop in his posture earlier. However, it was Hanzo’s emotional openness that provided McCree with the true depth of just how exhausted his archer was, from days without proper sleep. Jesse sighed before he smiled warmly at Hanzo. 

‘’Alright Darlin, you’re the boss. We can try it. However, I want to reassure you that at any point you wanna stop, you use the safe word. I need ya to promise me this Hanzo. Otherwise, we ain’t doing this.’’ 

‘’ I promise Jesse, and I understand. I will let you know if I am not comfortable.’’ 

‘’ Good. Then lets get changed, and then we can see about getting you a full night's sleep.’’ 

Jesse stood up and let go of Hanzo’s hands as begun to remove his armor and hat. Hanzo followed Jesse’s example and started to remove his own clothing. The archer changed into a loose pair of sweats and had just managed to finish pulling them up securely when he heard the soft sound as Jesse began to shift. Jesse had changed out of his clothing and has then shifted into his Naga form, his legs disappeared and changed into a single ligament of thick muscle and scales. Hanzo adored Jesse’s dark crimson and pale-yellow scales and would sometimes compare them to the beautiful seashells that he use to collect on the beach as a young child. 

Jesse turned and gazed in adoration at Hanzo, who had chosen to remain shirtless, admiring the archers naturally strong physique. Jesse held out his hand, which Hanzo took, and followed as he was lead and encouraged to sit in the middle of Jesse’s coils.

‘’ Alright Darlin, let’s get you all nice and relaxed now. Ready Sweetpea?’’ 

‘’I trust you completely Jesse.’’

Jesse began to gently rub his hands up and down the sides of Hanzo’s arms. The warmth generated from the continuous movement, cause Hanzo to relax slightly as he gazed at Jesse expectantly. 

‘’That’s it Darlin. Now just look at me with those gorgeous brown eyes of yours Hanzo. There we go. That’s it.’’ 

Hanzo sighed contently, as he felt his stiff shoulders relax and his mind focused on the warmth of Jesse’s voice to lull him into a sense of calm. Smiling Jesse continuously whispered sweet nothings to Hanzo, as he quietly shifted his coils to better accommodate Hanzo into a comfortable sitting position on the bed, surrounded by the mass expanse of his muscular coils. Hanzo allowed himself to be moved, as he opened his eyes again to gaze at Jesse.  
Jesse smiled before his eyes turned into a psychedelic array of blue, green, yellow, and pink rings, which naturally instantly lured and enticed Hanzo to focus on them. 

‘’That’s it, focus on the colors.’’ Jesse’s voice coaxed Hanzo to look harder at the wonderful colors in his eyes, and Jesse smiled. 

Hanzo stared into the hypnotic rings and naturally leaned forwards to get a better look at them. Jesse smiled as he saw Hanzo’s brown eyes become lidded, and gently stroked the archer's arms, further lulling him into a relaxed state. Hanzo’s eyes suddenly reflected the colorful array of rings, one blue ring in his left eye, and a yellow ring in his right eye. He felt his mind begin to slip slowly away, along with his concerns and worries. He yawned slightly and leaned further forward to get a better look at the rings. 

‘’Colour Darlin?’’ 

‘’G-Green..’’ 

Hanzo continued to stare, entranced by Jesse’s hypnotic gaze, but his voice was calm and steady, so Jesse continued. 

‘’Ok Hon, I’m going to start slowly wrapping you in my coils? Does that sound good to you Sweetpea?’’ 

‘’Yeah..’’

Jesse smiled as he nodded his head slightly, causing Hanzo to mimic the gesture, and Jesse smiled, his fangs showing slightly. He adored when Hanzo became like this, all soft and warm and trusting in his coils. 

Jesse leaned forward and gently pressed his lips again Hanzo’s, before he pulled back, which caused Hanzo to whimper at the loss of contact. Naturally, Hanzo leaned forwards, and Jesse captured him in a tender kiss, all the while he kept stroking Hanzo’s arms. Jesse shifted his coils and bought the tip of his tail to softly stroke Hanzo’s belly, just above the hem of his sweatpants. Hanzo’s breath hitched slightly as he felt the soft strokes of Jesse’s tail, and kissed him back in return as a sign to continue. 

Jesse chuckled as he pulled back from their kiss and began to move his tail around to begin to coil Hanzo, all the while the cowboy continues to hypnotize Hanzo into a further state of calm. Hanzo’s jaw became slack as he leaned forwards to follow Jesse’s hypnotic gaze. Jesse’s tail had completed one rotation around his boyfriends’ lower belly until it returned and began it second rotation. Hanzo moaned softly as he felt the soft scales glide against his skin, causing goosebumps to spread all over him. This did not go unnoticed by Jesse, who smiled and kissed Hanzo again, muffling his soft moans further. 

‘’Shh Darlin. Relax, you’re doing so well.’’ 

Hanzo smiled at the warm praise. Jesse’s tail completed it second rotation around the archer and had pinned his arms to his sides. Jesse smiled as he increased the pace of wrapping Hanzo up further. He leaned forward and placed his hands over Hanzo’s pecs before he began to gently rub against them. Jesse returned his hypnotic gaze to Hanzo, and rested his forehead against his boyfriend’s, as he began to gently rub his pec. 

‘’You’re so good for me Baby Boy.’’ 

Jesse knew that Hanzo adored it when he, called him that, and the cowboy only used the term of endearment when they were alone like this. He knows that Hanzo’s pride would never allow him to be called such things in public. A full smile captured Hanzo’s features when he felt Jesse begin to gently fondle his chest, and a moan escaped him when he felt Jesse’s tail climb higher against is body until it came to wrap just under his pecs, where currently Jesse’s calloused hands were gently stroking his nipples teasingly. Hanzo’s breath became faster as he felt Jesse stroke and tease his nipples but felt his mind slip away further as he gazed into Jesse’s eyes. Jesse smiled as he came to rest his forehead against Hanzo’s, further deepening Hanzo’s trance, causing him to gaze deeper into the hypnotic rings. 

‘’ Ah- J- Jesse...’’ 

‘’Colour?’’  
‘’Gre-Gre’’

Jesse smiles slightly as he kissed Hanzo again before he pulled back.

‘’Gonna need your colour Hanzo. I can’t continue unless you tell me you want me to.’’

Hanzo strained to get his relaxed and muddled mind to respond. Jesse gently increased the pace of his hypnotic rings and smiled softly as Hanzo became further lost in their influence. He gazed at Jesse, and a goofy smile spread again on his face.

‘’Green Jesse....’’ 

Jesse smiled and further applied more pressure as he continued to tease Hanzo’s pecs and nipples. Hanzo wriggled in his coils, and Jesse bought his tail up to gently circle Hanzo’s shoulders before he completed the final rotation and formed an extra loose loop around the archer’s neck. 

‘’You are so beautiful Baby Boy. Tell me who you belong to Beautiful.’’

‘’Je-Jess-‘’ 

Hanzo struggled to form words as he gazed up at Jesse.

‘’Y-You Jesse. I b-belong to yo-GULP!‘’ 

Jesse pulled his tail slightly tighter against Hanzo’s throat and tightened his coils against Hanzo’s body, momentarily causing the archer to swallow his words. A soft *PING* went off in Hanzo’s mind, and the archer's eyes closed, as he finally relaxed in Jesses hold.

‘’You’re all mine Baby Boy.’’

Jesse further released his hold against Hanzo until he was merely wrapped in his coils, and he smiled when he noticed how relaxed and even Hanzo’s breathing became. Jesse pulled Hanzo to him until he had his head resting against his chest and arranged his coils so that only two of them would be wrapped securely like a comfort blanket around the sleeping archer’s waist. Jesse held Hanzo against his upper body and arranged them so that they could both sleep in the center of Jesse’s coils safely, like a nest, as Jesse fondly recalled Hanzo calling it once. 

Jesse lay on his back and settled Hanzo so that he lay resting comfortably against the cowboy’s chest. Hanzo’s breathing had evened out, and his face remained peaceful as he lay with the side of his face pressed against Jesse’s chest. Jesse smiled and gently pulled out the golden ribbon that kept Hanzo’s raven hair secure. He ran his hands through it softly and then came to rest his arms around Hanzo, as Jesse felt his own eyes grow heavy. Between the mission, his worry for Hanzo, and the use of his hypnotic abilities, Jesse felt himself begin to drift off. The last thing he recalled was the warmth of Hanzo against him, and Jesse smiled as he finally succumbed to sleep, with his beloved archer resting against him for the first time in a week.

**Author's Note:**

> I used Google translate for the conversation between Hanzo and Genji so please forgive any mistakes. I do not speak Japanese, only English. I have provided the translation and number them according to the conversation. If any of you wonderful readers do speak Japanese, then I welcome constructive criticism and feedback and forgive my terrable attempt.  
> 1) Sorry Genji.  
> 2) My mind is elsewhere.  
> 3) Hanzo please speak to me if you are anxious. Don’t think I haven’t noticed Ramen and Udon running around the base. As happy as I am to see them, I am worried about you  
> 4) Thank you Little Brother.  
> 5) Thank you Genji. I will try to.


End file.
